Streaming media is a form of data transfer typically used for multimedia content such as video, audio, or graphics, in which a transmitter sends a stream of data so that a receiver can display or playback the content in real time. When multimedia content is streamed over a communication channel, such as a computer network, playback of the content becomes very sensitive to transmission delay and data loss. If the data does not arrive reliably or bandwidth on the client falls below an acceptable minimum, playback of the content is either delayed or discontinued. The rate of data transfer (e.g., the bit rate) required to achieve realistic output at the receiver depends on the type and size of the media being transmitted.
In a typical application of streaming media, a server transmits one or more types of media content to a client. Streaming media is becoming more prevalent on the World Wide Web, where server computers deliver streaming media in the form of network data packets over the Internet to client computers. While multimedia data transfer over computer networks is a primary application of streaming media, it is also used in other applications such as telecommunications and broadcasting. In each of these applications, the transmitter sends a stream of data to the receiver (e.g., the client or clients) over a communication channel. The amount of data a channel can transmit over a fixed period of time is referred to as its bandwidth. Regardless of the communication medium, the bandwidth is usually a limited resource, forcing a trade-off between transmission time and the quality of the media playback at the client. The quality of playback for streaming media is dependent on the amount of bandwidth that can be allocated to that media. In typical applications, a media stream must share a communication channel with other consumers of the bandwidth, and as such, the constraints on bandwidth place limits on the quality of the playback of streaming media.
One way to achieve higher quality output thr a given bandwidth is to reduce the size of the streaming media through data compression. At a general level, streaming media of a particular media type can be thought of as a sequential stream of data units. Each data unit in the stream may correspond to a discrete time sample or spatial sample. For example, in video applications, each frame in a video sequence corresponds to a data unit. In order to compress the media with maximum efficiency, an encoder conditionally codes each data unit based on a data unit that will be transmitted to the client before the current unit. This form of encoding is typically called prediction because many of the data units are predicted from a previously transmitted data unit.
In a typical prediction scheme, each predicted data unit is predicted from the neighboring data unit in the temporal or spatial domain. Rather than encoding the data unit, the encoder uses the neighboring data unit to predict the signal represented in the current unit and then only encodes the difference between the current data unit and the prediction of it. This approach can improve the coding efficiency tremendously, especially in applications where there is a strong correlation among adjacent data units in the stream. However, this approach also has the drawback that a lost data unit will not only lose its own data, but will also render useless all subsequent data units that depend on it. In addition, where a stream of data is converted into a stream of units each dependent upon an adjacent unit, there is no way to provide a random access point in the middle of the stream. As a result, playback must always start from the beginning of the stream.
In order to solve these problems, conventional prediction schemes typically sacrifice some compression efficiency by breaking the stream into segments, with the beginning of each segment coded independently from the rest of the stream. To illustrate this point, consider the typical dependency graph of data units of a media stream shown in FIG. 1.
The dependency graph in FIG. 1 shows the data units in the order that they are located in the input data stream. From left to right, the data units represent an ordered sequence of data units in streaming media. In video coding applications, for example, each of these data units corresponds to a video frame that is encoded, and then transmitted to a receiver for playback.
Conventional prediction schemes classify the data units in the stream as either independent data units (shown marked with the letter I, e.g., 100, 102, and 104) or predicted data units (shown marked with the letter P, e.g., 106-128). The I units are independent in the sense that they are encoded using only information from the data unit itself. The predicted units are predicted based on the similarity of the signal or coding parameters between data units. As such they are dependent on the preceding data unit, as reflected by the arrows indicating the dependency relationship between adjacent data units (e.g., dependency arrows 130, 132, 134, and 136).
Because independent units are encoded much less efficiently than predicted units, they need to be placed as far apart as possible to improve coding efficiency. However, this causes a trade-off between coding efficiency, on the one hand, and data recovery and random access on the other. If a data unit is lost, the predicted units that depend on it are rendered useless. Therefore, independent data units need to be placed closer together to improve data recovery at the sacrifice of coding efficiency. As the independent units are placed closer together, coding efficiency decreases and at some point, the available bandwidth is exceeded. When the bandwidth is exceeded, the quality of the playback of streaming media suffers excessive degradation because the given bandwidth cannot maintain adequate quality with such poor coding efficiency.
Another drawback of the scheme shown in FIG. 1 is that the data recovery points must coincide with the random access points. Even if the need for random access does not force I units closer together, the need for improved data recovery may anyway. As such, the coding scheme lacks the flexibility to treat data recovery and random access separately.